The cationic transformation of bicyclo(4.3.2)undecatetraenol to (3.5.3)armilenol will continue to be investigated through preparative and kinetic scavenging as well as by isotopic labeling. The preparative advantages of the bicyclo(3.3.2)decatrienyl anion as a synthetic precursor will be demonstrated through the preparation of novel C12 H12 hydrocarbons. Both approaches are intended to generate an increasing number of fully unsaturated, simply substituted spheroidal hydrocarbons and to illustrate their novel chemical transformations.